The present invention relates to the field of golf and, more particularly, to a golf swing practice apparatus producing the image of a golf ball to simulate an actual ball.
Those who have tried the game of golf appreciate the fact that the game presents a challenge to even experienced players attempting to perfect an effective golf swing. Practice of the golf swing is a task which both experienced and novice players must continually perform in their search for improvement. Such golf practice typically requires use of a golf practice range, and a large number of golf balls. Of course, a golfer may practice swinging a golf club without using a ball, but this does not produce the same effect as if there were a ball set upon a tee for the golfer to hit. In addition, it would be of great advantage if there were an easily portable device which would allow a golfer to practice the golf swing within a restricted space, and with a golf ball positioned ready to be hit as an aid in improving the golfer""s address of the ball and golf swing.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention advantageously provides a golf swing practice apparatus which requires no golf balls and, accordingly, may be used inside a home or office, and is portable so that the golfer may take the apparatus to the golf course, or practice range to use in warm-up practice.
The golf swing practice apparatus comprises a playing surface for a golfer to thereon practice a swing, and a reflector positioned adjacent the playing surface, the reflector having a curved reflecting surface adapted for focusing a reflection of a golf ball so as to produce an image of the golf ball appearing on the playing surface for the golfer to swing therethrough.
The golf swing practice apparatus preferably includes a support for supporting the playing surface. In this embodiment, the reflector is positioned in the support underlying the playing surface, the reflector having a curved reflecting surface adapted for focusing a reflection of a golf ball so as to produce an image of the golf ball appearing adjacent the playing surface, the image serving for a golfer to swing a golf club therethrough. A further embodiment of the invention includes a housing storing the playing surface, support and reflector so as to make the golf swing practice apparatus portable. The housing itself may provide sufficient support so as to render unnecessary a separate support frame, so that the housing itself constitutes the support.
A method associated with the invention includes practicing a golf swing by reflecting the image of a golf ball from a curved reflecting surface to form an image of the golf ball appearing adjacent the reflecting surface, and swinging a golf club through the image of the golf ball.